This invention relates to an adjusting means for adjusting two vehicle parts relative to each other, in particular for the longitudinal setting of a vehicle seat.
Such adjusting means forming a spindle gear unit includes an adjusting gear unit arranged on a first vehicle part and a spindle extending in longitudinal direction, which is arranged on a second vehicle part. The adjusting gear unit and the spindle realize a spindle gear unit, in that the spindle is in engagement with the adjusting gear unit and the adjusting gear unit can be moved along the spindle for adjusting the first vehicle part relative to the second vehicle part.
Such adjusting means in particular can be used for the longitudinal setting of a vehicle seat, in that the adjusting gear unit for example is arranged on a first, seat-side guide rail and the spindle is arranged on a second, body-mounted guide rail, wherein the adjusting gear unit for example includes a spindle nut which is driven for the longitudinal setting of the vehicle seat and thereby rolls on the spindle, so as to adjust the first guide rail along the second guide rail.
In an adjusting means known from DE 103 37 475 A1, an adjusting gear unit, which is in engagement with a stationary spindle via a spindle nut, is fixed on a guide rail of a vehicle seat via a holding bracket. The holding bracket forming a U-section encloses the adjusting gear unit and can be attached to the guide rail via fastening points. By shifting the adjusting gear unit along the spindle stationarily arranged on a further guide rail, the vehicle seat then can be set in its longitudinal position.
In such adjusting means, the connection of the vehicle parts to be adjusted is effected via the adjusting gear unit and in particular its engagement with the associated spindle. Correspondingly, the adjusting gear unit and in particular also its connection to the associated (first) vehicle part must be designed such that the same can withstand high loads, for example in a crash, in order to provide a safe, crash-resistant connection of the vehicle parts with each other. On the one hand, the connection of the adjusting gear unit must be formed sufficiently rigid to absorb the forces. On the other hand, too rigid connections in turn, however, also have the disadvantage that for example in a rear-end crash forces are introduced onto a seat occupant in a rigid way and can lead to injuries, for example to a whiplash injury as a result of a sudden rearward displacement.